Random Hearts
by Crazy Rikku
Summary: X-over with Yu Yu Hakusho! No matter what happens, it keeps coming back...or so says Koenma. But who listens to a little kid? But now 20 years later it comes back. another 20 years later and its still here! Who can stop this thing?(she has pink hair)


Welcome to this story called **Vivid Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho/Sailor Moon **

Here's a little key for ya

**Rini**** & Hotaru: **They're both 18 along with all the scouts. 

Rini's referred to as a sister in my story so no 'but they're supposed to be mother and daughter' blah, blah, blah! I know that!

(When I meant other scouts I meant the inners. Amara, Trista, and Michelle are their regular ages...in fact...aren't Amara and Michelle 18? And Trista's the only older one?)

And one more thing: If anyone could be so nice to tell me, because this takes place after the Sensui tunnel thing  in Yu Yu Hakusho(this is a Yu Yu/SM x-over by the way) but I'm want the classes of Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara. Cuz I read something that by the end of the series that they're classes(I'm talking about species...er...I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!! Because it will be useful info. by the end of this long story)  rose from something to something so if anyone knows please tell me in a nice review! ^__^) And uh, this isn't a Yusuke/Keiko crossover-blah!!! So no flames and there will be DBZ that turns into GT WAYYYY later but that later. So there's a fair warning now

ME: And uh...*Scratches head* I had a tough time basing this story on one character since this thing affects everyone of the scouts so its going to be a multi-point of view. The original idea was just Hotaru and Rini but hey, it affects everyone so why not everyone? And this story's gunna prove how far friendship between two people can go through anything. *coughs*Hence Hotaru and Rini*

Thanks for reading!!

                                                                       **THE SNIPER SAGA(**ooh, scary)

Chapter 1: **The Weirdest Feeling **

**                                                *~*~RINI'S POV*~*~**

"Um, tell me why we're doing this?" I sit there, right in the bench, wearing this French-maid looking outfit along with Hotaru who actually had no problem with it. My sister too. Serena was definitely having a problem with it. Lita suggested, since the three of us would be working at the same pastry shop as she, we should come out and advertise. We are cute after all.

            I don't know about Serena though. She's already complaining about letting her long blonde hair go down instead of those accursed meatballs on her head. 

            "Wah!!!" She actually cried as the three of us stood around in the storage room. "Why does my hair half to look like this?" She grabbed her skirt. "And this ridiculous outfit! Can't we just go evil-demon hunting?"

            "Ugh!" I hit her in the head with my fist. "Can't you stop being a baby for once and act serious? This is our first job you know. We're even lucky Lita got us even one!"

            "What luck that the manager needed 3 of us?" Hotaru suggested as she just placed her hair in a high ponytail. (In this story, since Hotaru is 18, her hair is all the way down to her back and uh...just think of Misaki from Excel Saga if you've seen it. Her hair is exactly shaped like that.) Hotaru's always like that. Never once in your life if you ever known her that she's gotten steamed. I mean...man! Even when we fight off bad guys, if the situation seems so bad, you'll see her with an angry face but she'll say something even nice to the criminal like, "Even though you have done a wrong-doing, we will prevail by saving you!"...or something like that.

"Hey, you guys, we have our first customers," Lita told us as she peeked in.

"This is it guys!" I was fired up! But sighed disgracefully as Serena kept wiping her tears. "Oh you baby!" I grabbed her free sample basket and shoved in her face. "Straighten up! We got customers!"

**                                                            *~*~HOTARU'S POV*~*~**

This is really exciting. My first job!

            I swallowed up my courage and grabbed my free sample basket and headed out there with the others when our first customers turned up to be...Kurama and his mother. Its not bad, we know Kurama and his mom.

            "Well, hello," he greeted to us. Rini  gave me a wink as she and Serena both ran up outside.

I bowed. "Welcome to (Its so hard to come up with shop names...*sigh*) Umai Kashi Shop(I found it! It means Delicious Pastry in japanese...lame name but at least it's decent!). Would you like to try a free sample, Mrs. Minamino? Shuiichi?"

            Kurama's mother doesn't know of her son's true face so just in respect and keeping secrets, everyone calls him Shuiichi or else Mrs. Minamino would get suspicious of something."

            "Yes, Hotaru, thank you," his mother smiled back.

I held the basket on my arm as I both gave them one. "We are having a sale right now so if you like our samples, please, buy something here you like."

            "We might just do that, dear," Mrs. Minamino  bowed .

Having a job like this...makes it fun! 

            I wonder how Rini and Serena are doing outside?

**                                                                        *~*~SERENA'S POV*~*~*~**

"Please, Umai Kashi shop is having a sale on everything inside! Please, take a pamphlet!"

            That's good, right?

Rini made it sound good. Maybe I should try.

            "UMAI KASHI IS HAVING A SALE ON EVERYTHING INSIDE! PLEASE COME IN, WON'T YOU?"

Oh man, I caught everyone's attention as I just embarrassed my sister and myself. "Please?"

            "Um, Serena, meatball head, you didn't have to yell. People would think you're psycho..." Rini whispered.

"Oh, and I suppose wearing that cute outfit doesn't embarrass you?"

            We both looked as Rini fell on her face to find Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Kuwabara's older sister Shizuru standing there.

            "Hey guys," I greeted to them as we all watched Rini get back up roughly. 

"What are you here for?" she demanded obviously towards Yusuke. "Come to get me fired?"

            "Oh," Yusuke chuckled. "Why would you think you're old friend would do that?" 

She pointed closely at him which caused him to feel a little nervous. "Because I'm the only knows the true you, buster. And don't think I'm about to take my eye off you for a second."

            I nervously laughed," Come on inside guys."

**                                                            *~*~HOTARU'S POV*~*~**

I was happy to help a little boy and his mother out when I heard an,"Hotaru!" I turned my head and smiled," Hello Kazuma and everyone!" I made a little wave. "Welcome to the Umai Kashi shop. Please feel free to take a sample as everything in the shop is half off!(Sale, half off-same thing)"

            Even though I'm already getting tired saying the same phrase over and over again, its really not that bad as long I can make other people happy. 

            I gave each of them one until I reached Kazuma who kept his hands onto mine.

"Oh?" I looked up as his face was getting hotter and hotter by the moment. "Is there something wrong?"

            "Hotaru, I—"

            Suddenly Shizuru pulled him away as Lita pushed me to the front of the shop. "Ooookay lover boy, let her work or you'll be just like Yusuke as to Rini."

            "Yeah Hotaru, don't let Kuwabara distract you from working real hard. Manager Oeda might think you're goofing off."

"But I'm not goofing off," I told her. "Just a simple hello."

            "Yeah whatever."

**                                                            *~*~LITA'S POV*~*~**

Oh, I wish that lunkhead wouldn't disturb our employees like that. Eh...did I say "our"?

            "Hey you guys!" Serena called out. 

We all looked as we all smiled especially for Kuwabara. 

            It was Yukina who made it herself all the way down here!

"She came all the way from the ice maiden village just to come see us at our job, guys!" Serena told both me and Hotaru as she gave her old friend a tight squeeze(it's a hug people).

            "Oh, other than that, I came to buy some pastries for the rest of the ice maidens," Yukina smiled back.

"Then come this way, sweet heart!" I waved my hand towards myself. "I'll show you our special stuff."

            "Yukina! Its great to see you!"

I gave him a deadly glare as he stepped back and Yukina gave him a quick, "Hello."

            Both Kurama and Keiko sweat dropped.

"Boy, Lita does take her job seriously, huh?"

            Kurama just nervously chuckled, "I would believe so."

**                                                                        *~*~*RINI'S POV*~*~*~**

"Please come in to Umai Kashi Shop where everything inside is half off! Here, take a pamphlet sir!"

            "Why thank you!"

"Please, ma'am. Take one too. Come by sometime. We're always going to be here!"

            "I believe I will. Thank you, young lady."

I sighed. _"Boy, this is tiring work being perky all the time. Maybe Botan could've applied for this job. This would suit her perfectly!" _I thought to myself as I watched Yusuke come out of the shop. "Can I help you or are you here to ruin the rest of my work hour?"

            "What's with you thinking I'm always here to ruin your life?"

"Well..." I held 5 fingers up. "1-every time Koenma assigns me to a case, you always take it when its meant for me, 2-you embarrassed me in front of my non-un normal friends by telling them I just quit wetting the bed a year ago, 3-"

I could feel every time I would say something he would get more and more annoyed but cleared his throat for me to stop.

            "What? You want me to go on?"

"No!" he held his hand out and waved it in front of my face for me to stop. "Listen, what I'm trying to say is...I want to ask you something."

            "What is it?" This better not be a joke.

But wait...I sense someone familiar. Sort of...

            I put a finger on his lips as I looked around and saw this fellow, in a beige trench coat and hood with dark black sunglasses headed this way through the crowd. And everything seemed slow motion-y as he just stopped in front of us.

"Oh!" How rude. "I'm still on the clock." I reached into my basket full of pamphlets. "Here. Please come to Umai Kashi Shop when you can."

            The man was silent as he reached and took the pamphlet. But this feeling. As soon as he grabbed for it. It hit me! This guy has to be familiar with me!

            "...You look just like your mother."

What?

            I looked at Yusuke who looked back at me and when I looked back at the guy, he was gone! Like he just poofed away! Well, I wouldn't say that's weird but hey, how rude!

            I looked both ways. "Sir?"

"He's gone. Rini, what did he mean when he said you look like your mother? I really don't think so. You're just the opposite," Yusuke scratched his head as I looked back into the basket.

            "I-I don't know. But I kept sensing something...weird."

            "Hm?" Yusuke blinked as he stared at me. "What's so weird about it? That was just a creepy looking guy in a huge trench coat and creepy looking glasses."

            "Yusuke, he felt so familiar to me. I just don't get it."

**                                                                        *~*~TRISTA'S POV*~*~**

We just saw, what Rini just saw and I could believe it when I saw it. I looked up at the mighty leader of spirit world, no, not the toddler, the real ruler, King Yama who adjusted his sunglasses. "Sir? Why is he showing himself to them now? Especially to small lady? I knew her all her life and she's bound to get suspicious some time."

            The lord just raised an eyebrow. "Rukazin must be planning something. He even knows himself if he was near one of them he'd suffer even more."

            "I think...since he hasn't seen them...he'd just wanted to get a look at least one of them before he goes," I looked down. Sad, the man's dying and he hasn't seen those two in awhile.

            "What are you two moaning about?" Botan rushed in happily as she looked upon the screen to see Rini and Yusuke talking outside the shop. 

            The both of us said nothing as she kept looking from one to another. "Lord Yama? Trista?....Anything wrong?"

Rukazin shouldn't be living his life like this. He just shouldn't!

____________________________________________________

            There we go! Hope you like that! And I know by reading Trista's POV section you'll know who this Rukazin is. But if you have an idea of who it is-**DON'T SAY ANYTHING!! **But review please!


End file.
